Crave You
by superkenny
Summary: AU. Stan inherits a mansion from his grandfather and he becomes a lot more distant from his friends and family back home. When he receives news that Butters is getting married, he offers the wedding should be held at the mansion. Soon he finds his life is back to the same mess he left it as. Rating may change as the story progresses.
1. Prologue

The black haired man stared at the small envelope held in his athletic hands, observing the feminine cursive writing on it which had read _"To Stan Marsh, from Leopold Stotch"_. He sat on the fairly large black leather couch in the middle of the massive living room as the memories of his childhood played in his mind, triggered by the name written on the front. He imagined the bizarre antics he and his friends were up to in the past, almost missing the crazy adventures that could have potentially had them killed.

Stan unsealed the envelope, pulling out the small card which had been encased inside. It read:

 _"Dear Stan,_

 _It sure has been a very long time since I've seen you! Ever since you moved into that house you inherited from your grandfather, all of us back here at South Park feel as though you've been distant. You rarely come to visit, not even for the holidays! It sure has felt rather incomplete, for lack of a better word, without you here. I would have called, but none of us know your number._

 _Anyway, I don't want to ramble as I feel you are busy, so I'll get straight to the point; Jason and I are getting married! He proposed almost seven months ago and it was the most magical thing that has ever happened to me! The wedding is exactly three weeks from today, we'd all be very happy if you came! It will be held at Stark's Pond. Give me a call! My number's still the same._

 _Your friend,_

 _Butters Stotch"_

A smile tugged at the corners of Stan's mouth as he read along, the memories of Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, and the other South Park residents flooded his mind. However, he couldn't help but frown at the thought of him leaving them all behind for the lifestyle he currently lives. Sure, he'd consider himself the most successful out of all the others back home, but the guilt ate away at him at how much of an asshole he must seem to everyone else.

He sighed, tossing the letter onto the table in front of him before stepping out onto the massive balcony, taking in the brisk Colorado air. He felt conflicted. Leaving South Park behind was probably the smartest thing he ever did, but also one of the worst mistakes he's ever made. Now, he doesn't have to worry about being in danger from any of the bizarre events that took place in that town. He's got a nice home, and plenty of money. But he doesn't have friends who understand him as Kyle once did, and doesn't feel completely happy.

He imagined how his life would be if he hadn't left. Perhaps he wouldn't feel he was missing out on anything. He'd have his abnormal, but loving family by his side. More importantly, he'd have the love of his life. The one person who occupied his mind every hour of every day; Butters Stotch.

Stan always felt it was rather off for him to have feelings for Butters, out of all people. It would have been a lot more easier to explain had it been Kyle or Wendy. But, it wasn't either of them. It was the blonde haired boy who was always the guinea pig of Cartman's insane ideas. He had a charm to him, a charm that reeled Stan in and never let him go. That charm, however, claimed somebody else, too.

He felt pathetic. What would Cartman say if he ever found out? Then again, when has he ever worried about what _Cartman_ had to say? _  
_

Peering off into the distance, Stan battled the options in his mind. He could either suck it up and visit back home to see his childhood friends or stay here and pretend he didn't receive any notice. Both were rather poor ideas and Stan didn't want to do either of them. Going back home still won't change the fact that Butters would be marrying someone else.

As the day turned to night, Stan sat at the edge of his king sized bed. He always found it sad that such a massive bed only had one person sleeping in it. His brain began to hurt due to his constant thinking. He was torn. In anger, he tossed his phone across the room, shut the light, and went to bed. He'll think of something in the morning.

* * *

 **So, here is my first story! I apologize that it's not very lengthy, but it is only an introduction. The chapters will be a lot longer than this. I know Stan/Butters stories aren't very common on here, but I don't know why, I just really like this ship!  
**

 **Also, I'd just like to address Jason is a canon character (he's mostly just background, but, still, he's on the show). Also, more information about Stan's feelings will be revealed as the story progresses.**


	2. The Offer

The phone ringing made Butters jump with surprise before he got up from his seat in the kitchen, almost skipping to where the phone sat on the table in the living room. Seeing it was an unknown number, he placed the phone back and made his way back to his seat as he let the answering machine pick up. The message that had been left made the fresh-faced young man stop dead in his tracks as a deep voice rang through the speaker.

"Hey, Butters. It's Stan," the young man smiled at the name. "Just wanna let you know I got your letter and I think it's great you're getting married! I'm really happy for you, dude. I also want to say I'm really sorry for, well, not keeping in contact. I don't know why I never bothered to talk to you guys or even come down to see you. I wanna make it up to you. I want you to have your wedding here, at my place. I mean, the location you picked is great and holds a lot of memories, but maybe it's not the best place to have a wedding. Consider it my wedding gift. Anyway, let me know if you're up for it and I guess I can give you more info on it. Okay, goodbye, I guess."

Butters stood still, still taking in the message he received from one of his closest childhood friends. A childhood friend who was offering his massive mansion to him to hold his wedding. He took a seat, clutching a clothing catalogue close to his chest. He wanted to pick up the phone and call Stan back, but he wasn't sure if it was wise to pick a completely new location just only three weeks before the wedding.

Picking up the phone, he dialed a completely new number instead.

* * *

"So, you're telling me he called you and said you could have the wedding at his place?" Kyle asked as he, Butters, Kenny, and Cartman sat at the table furthest from any other person at their common hang out spot.

"Yeah! I think it was awful kind of him to even offer it!" Butters exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Sure, but, I don't know. Don't you think it's kind of weird that something like a wedding would make him want to see us again? Even after he just unexpectedly cut ties with us?" The red head inquired. He missed his best buddy more than anything, but something about the whole situation didn't seem right to him.

"Dude, it's a wedding," Kenny added on as he attempted to sneak a fry off of Cartman's plate, only to have his hand swatted away. "He'd have to be completely heartless to miss this."

Cartman, who seemed to be the only one eating despite everyone else having food in front of them, spoke up in between chewing. "Whatever, Stan's gotta be fucking rich considering he has a mansion. This is a good opportunity to mooch off him."

"Why are you stressing yourself over this anyway?"Kenny asked. "Is it so hard to understand that Stan is happy for our boy over here and wants to make up for lost times?"

Kyle sighed. "I guess you have a point."

"I say you take him up on his offer, Butters," Cartman expressed. "It's a fucking mansion! Who knows if he's got servants you could push around to do your dirty work. He must be living the life."

"Gee, I don't know. I don't want to seem like I'm intruding or anything," Butters fiddled with his slender fingers. "Plus, I don't know how the others invited would feel about the last minute change."

"If that's how Stan saw it, he wouldn't be offering it up in the first place," Kenny smiled.

"Well, alright, I'll talk to Jason about it then," Butters stood from his seat. "I've gotta go, fellas. Thanks for offering to pay and everything."

Kyle waited until Butters made his way out the door before speaking up. "You know, it's kinda shallow you guys were persistent on him accepting the offer just because you want to visit Stan's mansion."

"Oh, come on, Kyle. You know you want to see it, too."

* * *

Butters watched himself fiddle with his fingers as he was deep in thought. Would Jason have any positive things to say? After all, he was pretty pissed when Stan up and left out of nowhere, maybe he didn't want to see him again. But Butters did, and Jason made it his life's destiny to make Butters happy. Maybe this will all work out in the end.

The front door opened to reveal Jason. Butters took a moment to examine him. His brown hair was shoulder length as it always was and he developed a pretty athletic build as he was one of South Park's well known football players in high school, right after Stan Marsh. Butters sighed at the thought of his old friend and Jason noticed his fiance's sad features.

"Something wrong, Butters?" He took a seat next to the upset blonde boy, placing a strong hand on his shoulder. Jason had always been one of the few people to show concern for Butters, which sometimes confused the young man, but he didn't want to dwell on it; it was just nice to have someone who cared for him.

"Oh, it's nothin' too bad or anything," Butters folded his hands in his lap. "It's just . . . I got a call from Stan."

Jason visibly stiffened. "Oh. What did he have to say?"

"Maybe you should just hear it for yourself," Butters stood up and played back the message that was left on the answering machine earlier in the morning.

He watched Jason intently, observing his facial expressions in reaction to the message he was hearing.

"So, now all of a sudden he wants to be involved in all of our lives again?"

"I think we should give him a chance. I talked to the guys earlier and everyone misses him. They want to see him."

Jason looked visibly torn. He then stood up from the couch and let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll have to think about this. Part of me really doesn't want to see him again due to how upset you became when he left and never called. But . . . we'll just have to see."

The evening rolled on by faster than Butters had expected. He had been spending the rest of the afternoon on the couch, flipping through channels, but not paying attention to anything he flipped to. It was all just background noise as he waited patiently for Jason's answer. But Jason was too occupied by his laptop. Butters noticed Jason had got up and walked down the hall, perhaps to the bathroom.

The blonde boy's eyes darted from the phone to where Jason had rounded the corner in the hall. Letting his impatience get the best of him, Butters picked up the phone and dialed the number he had saved earlier. Waiting for somebody to pick up, Butters nervously walked over to the front door, stepping outside in case Jason came back before he finished his call.

A deep voice came through the speaker. "Butters?"

"Hey, Stan!" Butters exclaimed with his trademark southern accent.

"Hey, hows it going?" The blonde boy smiled, finally able to hear the long lost voice of his childhood friend. "I don't mean to rush you or anything, but have you come with an answer yet?"

Butters toyed with the hem of his shirt as he coughed nervously. "Uh, yeah! I think it was so nice of you to offer your mansion to me! Don't tell anyone else, but I think it's the best wedding gift I'll receive."

"That's nice to hear. So, does that mean you'll come?"

This was it. Butters took a deep sigh before answering. "Of course! I wouldn't pass up that offer."

"Great! In fact, maybe you guys should come stay here before the wedding."

"Oh, well that's really nice of you, Stan, but I already feel like I'm intruding as it is. I feel like staying over might be even more of a bother to you."

"Not at all, dude. Don't be ridiculous. Everybody who is invited can come stay here. Think of it as my apology for leaving without keeping in touch."

Butters couldn't help but smile. "You mean it? You really wouldn't mind?"

"No, of course not. I really want to see all of you again."

"That's really nice to hear, Stan. I'll tell everyone about it."

"Cool."

"Oh, and Stan?"

A small moment of silence. "Yeah?"

"It's really nice to hear your voice again."

Stan let out a hearty chuckle. "Thanks. You too."

After a few minutes of playful banter, Butters hung up and stepped back into the house.

* * *

"What do you mean you said yes?!" Butters flinched as bits of toothpaste flung from Jason's mouth. "I thought I told you I'd think about it."

"I know! But I couldn't help myself, I really want to see him," Butters justified, gripping nervously at his pants. He developed a bad habit of acting on impulse as he grew older, much to his dismay. Jason rinsed his mouth out and tossed his toothbrush onto the counter.

"I understand you're excited, but the wedding is basically three weeks away. How do you think the others are going to feel about changing plans so last minute?"

"Well, it shouldn't really matter. They might be just as happy to see him," Butters placed both his gentle hands on Jason's broad shoulders, looking straight into his dark green eyes. "Please, Jason. You know how upset I was when he left. He offered for us to stay there before the wedding."

Butters hoped bringing that up would make Jason have a change of heart, which he was a little surprised that it did. "Alright, but if I feel uncomfortable, we're leaving immediately and having our wedding at Stark's Pond."

"Thank you so much, Jason!" Butters flung his arms around his fiance's shoulders before skipping off into the bedroom.

Jason hurriedly made it to bed before he started having any regrets about his decision.

* * *

 **So, there's the first chapter! I had the prologue finished a few days before posting it, which is why I had the time to write up the first chapter already. Also, I apologize if the last part seems a bit rushed or poorly written. I was angry about something personal when I wrote it :/**

 **I wanted to get this chapter up quickly as I might be busy tomorrow and won't have access to my computer until very late at night. So, I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	3. Your Guests Have Arrived

Stan took his time to carefully examine himself in the mirror. He wore a neatly pressed suit he had recently bought which fit snugly around his muscly frame. He observed how the blazer hugged his arms in a pleasing matter; not too tight, yet not too baggy. Making his way down the spiral staircase, he pulled his sleeve to reveal a silver Rolex. He took in a deep breath as he noticed it was almost the time Butters said he would be arriving. He ran his fingers through his once neatly combed hair.

"Sir?" Pip, one of Stan's servants and the closest friend he has as of now (much to his dismay), poked his head from around the corner. "Your guests have arrived."

The statement sent chills down Stan's spine. This was it. Not only will those doors let it in his former friends into his home, but also back into his life. This could either be his worst mistake yet or best decision he's ever made. Straightening his tie, Stan fixed his posture and gave Pip a nod, signaling him to open the massive front door.

The sunlight pooled in slowly as the door opened and the tall black haired man could only see two delicate arms wrap around his servants torso. As Pip stepped aside, he revealed a glowing Butters who knelt down to pick his bags up from the ground. Behind him was an athletic, broad looking man with soft shoulder length brown hair and two other men who Stan recognized almost immediately. One of them had an average build, but voluminous red hair while other one was taller with disheveled and untamed blonde hair.

Butters dropped his bags to the floor once more, his slender legs carrying him faster into the arms of Stan. Both embraced each other tightly and a strong floral scent filled Stan's nostrils, not sure if Butters was wearing cologne or perfume. Two others embraced the already hugging duo and Stan snaked an arm around one of them, not paying attention to who as his head was nuzzled into Butter's firm, but comfortable shoulder.

Breaking away, Stan could get a glimpse of both Kyle and Kenny, both having big smiles on their faces.

"It's so good to see you, dude!" Kyle exclaimed with genuine enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" Kenny added on. "And, dude, you've . . . changed. Have you been working out?"

Stan chuckled instead of answering his friend's question. Kenny had long abandoned his parka, but clearly not the color orange as he was dressed in almost head to toe with the color. He stopped covering his face when he stopped breaking out and Stan couldn't deny that he did have one quite handsome face. His jaw was chiseled and teeth were a bright white color. Kyle had also made a couple of changes. For instance, he stopped trying to hide his hair when he finally found a perfect hair length to show off his luscious curls without having it looking too wild.

The tall man however focused his attention on Butters. He had grown into quite the handsome young man. He still had a charming young face, but Stan could tell Butters had developed a slender, but fit build, nowhere near his fiance's, though. Stan couldn't deny that Jason was also quite attractive. In fact, he always was. He remembered his high school days when the girls would argue over which one of the two was the most attractive. Jason was clearly muscular, but Stan was very proud to say he had him beat. In terms of size, anyway.

"Jason. Long time no see, huh?" Stan smiled as Jason noticeably feigned happiness.

"Yeah. Good to see you again."

Feeling the tension build up, Kyle quickly interrupted as he became uncomfortable. "So, Stan, mind showing us around the place?"

"We should wait until the other guests arrive. For now, we could sit in the living room and talk," Stan looked around, noticing something was off. "Where's Cartman?"

"He's coming. I didn't want him in my car so I made him ride with someone else," Kyle answered as Pip handed him a cup of coffee. Clearly he and Cartman are still bickering. Then again, Stan never expected them to ever stop having problems with each other for as long as they remain friends. He was relieved to know that hasn't changed.

* * *

An hour or two passed and more guests arrived, most of them being in groups. Cartman came along with Clyde and Bebe, voicing his complaints about having to deal with the two of them constantly canoodling. Stan noticed the prominent bump in Bebe's stomach, congratulating the two of them. Craig and Tweek were the next to arrive along with Token and Jimmy. Soon after, Wendy and Red came along with each other as did some of the other girls who Stan didn't remember or recognize. As the last few guests arrived, Stan gathered everyone in the living room.

"Welcome to the Marsh household," Stan gazed around nervously as all eyes were on him, feeling a tad queasy over being the center of attention. "The guest rooms are on the third floor. Each room has its own bathroom so don't worry about having to wait to relieve yourself. After you're settled, I'd like everyone to meet up in the dining hall. Dinner should be ready soon."

Everyone had collected themselves and followed Stan's orders, some going out of their way to greet their long gone friend. By the time some were done, the table had been set, but no food was present much to Cartman's dismay.

Craig pulled up a chair for Tweek and Stan leaned over to whisper into Kyle's ear. "Are they still faking their relationship?"

"We don't know, honestly," The super best friends watched the two converse, both of them smiling which seemed odd to Stan as he wasn't sure he'd seen either of them smile when he lived in South Park. "Craig flips us off when we ask and Tweek, well, he's just not reliable."

A few minutes passed by and every seat at the table had been taken by every guest. Stan stood from his seat and grabbed the attention of those around him.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming," he started. "But, this get together isn't for me. I arranged this all for our good friend Butters and his soon to be husband, Jason. Butters was always the kindest and most gentle person I've ever known. He deserves to be loved, cared for, and treated with the utmost respect. I sincerely hope he receives the same love he's given to us all these years and I'd like to wish he and Jason a very long, happy marriage."

Butters couldn't prevent the giant grin playing along his lips at the heart-warming words of his friend. Jason placed a gentle hand on his thigh and Stan didn't miss the glance he received from him. In fact, he only smiled back knowing he was taunting the athletic man across from him.

As the cheers and clapping were coming to a stop, everyone's eyes darted to Clyde who stood from where he sat. "I'd also like to say a few things."

Stan fixed his eyes onto Clyde, as did everyone else. The brown haired man cleared his throat before speaking. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say this is truly a happy, positive time for our friends here. So, I think it's only appropriate that I make this announcement here and now. Bebe and I are getting married."

He paused as the others cheered. Stan looked to his left at Kyle, whose smile dropped as he quietly sighed. He wasn't the type to get riled up so Stan didn't think much of his actions. Especially since Clyde's continuation of his speech grabbed his attention. "I'd also like to say how happy I am for Butters and Jason. When I found out they were engaged, I just knew that it was about time that I propose to Bebe. Seeing two people who are so clearly in love just made me open my eyes about the importance of marriage and being with your soulmate. So I'd like to personally thank the two of you for making me realize this."

Bebe wiped the tears from her eyes as her fiance concluded. Butters and Jason leaned in for a kiss and Stan clenched his fists at the sight of the public display of affection, however, he tried not to let himself get too bothered by Jason planting a kiss on the boy he loved. This was a time of celebration and Stan didn't want his jealousy to ruin that.

As if on cue, the food arrived and Stan couldn't have been more relieved. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He couldn't help but notice his red headed friend pushing the food on his plate around.

"You okay?" He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Just not hungry," Kyle shrugged. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Dude, it's only six," Concern was evident in Stan's tone. Kyle only murmured something about wanting to sleep earlier as he walked out of the dining hall.

Stan stood up from the table and followed his friend, determined to find out why he was upset.

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I was busy over the weekend, but I tried to write whenever I could and I finally got some free time to complete it today. I'm sorry if it's a little short. I wanted to get something out today so that I didn't keep you guys waiting so long.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. How It's Meant To Be

"Kyle?"

Stan jogged after his red headed friend who had just recently stormed away from the others. With tears threatening to spill from his eyes, Kyle finally stopped in the middle of the dim-litted hallway.

"What?" The athletic black haired man paused with fear in his eyes. The smaller of the two had quite the temper on him and Stan tried his absolute best to not unleash the violent side of Kyle.

"I'm just, just concerned for you, dude. I mean, you walked out of there so abruptly and you were very upset. I'm just trying to figure out what the hell happened back there," Stan tentatively reached a strong hand out to place on Kyle's shoulder who forcefully pushed it away and turned to find his room.

"Can we- can we talk about it somewhere privately?" he inquired. Stan nodded and followed him to his room where the red head plopped onto the neat bedspread.

"Was it something Clyde said?" Stan sat next to his best friend. "Was it something I said?"

Kyle sighed, looking down at the floor and trying to hide the tears. "Nothing. It's honestly so stupid, I feel ridiculous for getting so worked up over it."

"The more you stall, the worse it's gonna get. If you tell me, maybe you'll feel better."

"I think it's just all the romance building up between our friends. I just got a little . . . jealous, I suppose." Stan's eyes also dropped to the floor. "I guess maybe it's because every time something happens between Bebe and I, Clyde is always the rebound. And yet, he's the one who's gonna marry and have a baby with her. I figured I'd be the most likely to do that with her, considering Clyde seems to always come second in her eyes."

"Don't sweat it. You'll meet someone who's a lot better. You'll settle down, get married, and be happy. We're still in our twenty's, dude. We've got time," Stan took to the time to dwell on what he had just said.

"You're right. This is the time I should enjoy being single. I shouldn't waste it getting upset over some girl," Kyle smiled as Stan remained silent, eyes still fixed to the floor.

"While we're here, I think I should say something, too," he watched himself fiddle with his fingers. "I don't like the idea of Butters marrying Jason."

Kyle looked at him. "Why?"

"Because . . . I like him- no, I think I _love_ him," he spoke silently, wishing he had kept his mouth shut from the start.

"Yeah, I know."

Stan's eyes darted to the smaller man. "Really? How?"

Kyle grinned to himself. "Remember that night you got drunk at Stark's Pond and I had to pick you up? You drunkenly confessed to me that you liked him on the car ride to your house. I didn't want to bring it up because I figured you wouldn't remember saying anything and I didn't want you to get embarrassed or anything."

"Oh. Well, shit," Stan couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped him which grew louder as Kyle joined him.

Interrupting them was a knock at the door and the two men immediately recognized the voice of Kenny. "What's going on, guys? Couldn't help yourselves from giving each other some 'I missed you' smooches?"

"Fuck off," Stan playfully yelled in response to Kenny's teasing. He turned his attention to Kyle. "You coming downstairs?"

"Yeah, in a while. You can go on ahead, if you want. I'll be down there soon," Stan patted his friend on the back before opening the door and stepping out into the hall, playfully shoving a chuckling Kenny.

* * *

In the main room, Butters and Jason seemingly never left each others side all night. Jason's arm wrapped around Butters' shoulder while Butters' hand rested on Jason's thigh. Stan wanted to puke.

"I don't like that look," Kyle walked up to Stan, putting a hand on his shoulder. Stan, who had ditched his blazer and tie only wearing a dress shirt and pants, scoffed in response.

Figuring Stan wasn't going to say anything, Kyle continued. "Look, I know you still have feelings for him and I understand those feelings are hard to get over. But under this circumstance, you have to. Take it this way, if it was meant to be then you'd be the one marrying Butters. This is just the way things are meant to play out."

Now, Stan wanted to cry. He knew he wasn't going to, but he still couldn't ignore the giant lump in his throat. Maybe Kyle was right. This was how things were meant to be. But these are _years_ worth of feelings. That's not something you throw away and never think of again.

"Yo, Stan!" Stan slightly jumped at the booming voice. _Yo_? He turned to find Clyde with a big grin on his face. "No offense, but you got anything fun to do around here? I mean, this place is massive. You've got to have a lot more cool things here."

"Um, yeah," Stan said slowly, still trying to compose himself. "There's a pool table downstairs along with a bar and some other things. I'll take you to it. Or if you're in the mood for wine, I can tell Pip to go down into the cellar."

Stan led an excited Clyde along with Craig, Token, and Cartman down the hall into his basement. Nobody could deny that Stan had an impressive home and the basement was just as pretty as the rest of the mansion. It was very well-lit and complete with high ceilings, a bar with every drink imaginable, two pool tables and one air hockey table, a variety of classic arcade games, and a two-lane bowling alley. Cartman wanted to faint.

"Wow, Stan. I have to say, you really do have one beautiful home," Token placed a hand on Stan's shoulder and he couldn't prevent the smile playing along his lips. Token had probably the most richest family in all of South Park and a massive home on top of that. It was a major compliment that Stan's mansion could even take Token's breath away.

Stan focused on the company of his friends, hoping it would take his mind off of Butters.

* * *

Once a few hours passed by, everyone began gradually heading on up to bed, Stan being the last one to do so. As he lay in bed, he thought of the conversation he had with Kyle earlier. He played his words over and over in his mind, dwelling on every word. _"This is just the way things are meant to play out."_ If that was true, was Stan meant to be arranging the wedding here? Was he meant to be affected by the letter he received from Butters? Is this all part of the plan?

His head began to hurt and he reached over his bedside to shut the lamp off. Turning onto his side, Stan's arm reached out in front of him and all he felt was an empty space he wished would be occupied by somebody.

As daytime approached, sunlight began to pour through the curtains of Stan's master bedroom. However, his alarm nor the sunlight was enough to get him to wake up. Instead, it was his red headed best friend who tentatively knocked on his door before opening it ever so slightly.

"Stan?" The half-asleep man groaned at the voice. "Just wanted to let you know everyone is out in the back. You should come join us. When you're fully awake of course."

Moments after the door was shut, Stan slowly slipped out of bed as he put on his casual clothing, eyes half-lidded. He wore a navy blue, soft cotton shirt and black jeans. Making his way downstairs, he noticed how quiet the house was and basked in the silence for a few more moments before heading out the back door.

The back porch overlooked the majority of the backyard. He noticed some people occupied the tennis court while some others occupied the basketball court nearby. Kyle, however, sat by the pool and Stan sauntered over toward him.

"Sleep well?" he asked, taking a seat next to his best friend.

"Totally. The beds are so comfortable, you'll have to show me where you got them someday," Stan smiled at Kyle's response and the two jogged over to the basketball court where Jason and Clyde were playing against each other.

In barely five minutes, Kyle made the other men nearly cry. Stan remembered how Kyle was always the best basketball player in school to the point where he was the only reason their high school's basketball program wasn't dropped due to how poorly the team played before he joined.

"You got any music we can listen to?" Kyle inquired, barely out of breath and not even breaking a sweat as opposed to Stan.

"Yeah, I've got some speakers in the garage," Stan made his way back into his home and into the basement where it was a lot more easier for him to reach his garage as opposed to walking around the massive mansion just to get to it in the front.

Glancing out one the windows, he noticed somebody stood just almost out of his view. He caught a glimpse of an orange sweatshirt and blonde hair blowing in the wind. Just then, a slender hand reached up and fingers tangled themselves into that hair. Stan reached for a button that opened one of the garage doors and stepped out slowly. Poking his head around the corner, he noticed Craig whose back was pinned against the wall by none other than Kenny. Stan also didn't fail to notice both of their mouths attached to each others in a sloppy kiss.

* * *

 **Oh boy, things are getting a bit heated up in here. Anyway, I'd like to thank you guys for the love you're showing to this story so far! I'm having loads of fun writing this. Anybody else jealous of Stan's home? I know I sure am.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think!**


	5. Jason Gets Suspicious

Butters held a mug of coffee close to him as he sat alone in the main room. He noticed his stomach growling, but tried to drink more of his coffee in hopes of filling himself up without having to bother Pip into getting him something else. His efforts weren't successful as his stomach continued on, Pip's ears having picked up on the sound.

"Oh dear, you must be awfully hungry. Breakfast was hours ago. Anything you wanted?" Butters shook his head at his British friend and turned down his offer.

"No, thanks. I don't want to bother you by making you run around and stuff," Butters replied, sheepishly.

"It's my job. I have to do this to make money," Before Butters could intervene, Pip took it upon himself to head back into the kitchen anyway and came back almost immediately with a small plate of muffins.

"So, you must be awfully excited," Pip smiled, sitting across from the only person he could ever consider a friend. Butters grinned, his thoughts occupied with Jason.

"Y-yeah, it'll be two more weeks and I could finally call Jason my husband. Saying it now just sends chills throughout my body."

Interrupting them was Stan, who paused when he noticed the two of them. Butters' grin widened, not noticing Pip standing up quickly. "Do you need anything, my Lord?"

"N-no, just leave," Pip did as he was told, quickly shuffling out of the dining hall. "And stop calling me that!"

Stan took the seat Pip had previously occupied, running his hand through his hair. Butters took this time to observe the man across from him. He definitely grew to be quite handsome, not that he wasn't always handsome. Back then, it was more of a boyish charm. Now, he's mature and chiseled. Seeing him in a t-shirt, he noticed his arms were quite muscly and the blonde boy couldn't help but admire how the soft cotton sleeves wrapped around his upper arm, yet his muscles were still quite visible underneath.

"Butters?" Stan had reached over the table and gently shoved Butters' arm, who snapped out of his trance with a noticeable heated blush playing across his cheeks.

"Oh, um, hey, Stan. Something troubling you?" Stan looked at the blushing blonde across from with an expression of pure confusion, but continued speaking nonetheless.

"Have you ever, like, saw something that you feel you shouldn't have seen? And didn't know if you should talk about with somebody or pretend it never happened?" The black haired man inquired. Butters slightly cocked his head to the side.

"Sure, all the time. This one time, I could have sworn my parents were wrestling. Why they were doing it so late at night, I don't know. But at a closer look, I saw that it wasn't wrestling at all. Boy, were they sore at me the next day," Butters giggled to himself, bringing the cup of coffee to his pink lips. Stan could only cringe at the thought of Butters' parents.

"Gee, Stan. I hope knowing I went through the same things as you made you feel a little bit better," Stan's cringe turned into a smile as he placed his larger hand over Butters' smaller one.

"Yeah, sure, Butters."

Butters blushed returned as he looked down at his hand. "What was it you saw anyway? I-if you don't mind me askin'."

Stan took his hand away as Butters frowned at the gesture. "You have to promise you'll only keep this between us."

"You have my word. My lips are sealed."

Stan let out an exasperated sigh. "I saw Kenny kissing Craig."

"They do that from time to time," Butters nonchalantly brought the cup back to his lips, taking another sip. Stan's mouth slightly dropped.

"Huh?"

"Everybody's seen them do it one time or another," Butters noticed the slight shocked look on Stan's face and couldn't help but find it slightly adorable.

"But, Tweek..."

"He knows it, too. I think they have an open relationship or something," Butters giggled, finding Stan's expression also quite amusing. "Boy, you do look really silly with that look on your face."

Stan finally snapped out of it in response to Butters' comment and he smirked. "My face isn't silly. You take that back!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll do this," Stan reached over, tickling whichever part of Butters he could reach. The blonde let out a series of giggles as Stan climbed over the table to get to Butters, straddling his lap.

The chair suddenly tipped over, both boys falling to the floor, but still thrashing around. They didn't seem to notice or care for anything else around them as Stan was positioned between Butters' legs. Butters took advantage of how Stan was so close to him by tickling his sides, knowing the black haired man was a lot more ticklish than Butters. Flipping their positions, Butters sat on Stan's stomach as he tickled the rest of his torso as the larger of the two giggled hysterically. Stan managed to gain the upper hand again by flipping the two of them over.

"No fair! You're stronger than me!" Butters exclaimed as Stan pinned his arms over his head with seemingly no effort. Catching their breaths, Butters looked at Stan. His neat hair was disheveled as some strands fell onto his face and his eyes looked a lot more blue than Butters previously imagined. They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes and Butters briefly thought about breaking the tension by leaning up to kiss him. _Kiss him? What was he thinking? He loved Jason, not Stan._

"Butters! What are you doing?!" Upon hearing the shocked voice, both Stan and Butters shot up to see an enraged looking Jason and a shocked Kyle.

"Jason, calm down. We were just having some fun," Stan tried to reason.

"Save it, Marsh. That didn't look like 'fun', it looked . . . wrong," Jason's cheeks were flushed as Butters tried to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Jason, I-"

"You have a lot of explaining to do," he interrupted. "Preferably somewhere private."

Butters sighed as he took Jason's hand, leading him upstairs to their guest room. Still in the dining hall, Kyle gave Stan a look and the black haired man can only smile sheepishly in response.

* * *

"Mind telling me what the hell _that_ was?"Jason crossed as arms as Butters shut the door behind him.

"Look, we were just horsing around," Butters looked off to the side, biting his plump bottom lip.

"That didn't look like 'horsing'," Jason was not letting up. "You were in a very compromising position back there. How do I not know you two were just finishing kissing?"

Butters' eyes widened in shock and slight anger. "Are you listening to yourself? I only love _you_. I would never kiss anybody else and jeopardize what I have with you. You have to know that."

Jason, arms still crossed, looked down at the floor. He knew he may have been overreacting a little. But, how could he not? He deeply loved the blonde boy who stood across from him and he couldn't help himself but worry. However, he knew deep down he truly loved Butters and Butters truly loved him.

Butters noticed Jason in deep thought. He smiled to himself and walked over to him, putting his arms around the taller boy's broad shoulders and leaned up to connect his lips to Jason's, who wrapped his arms around his waist and returned the kiss.

* * *

 **More drama! I really enjoyed writing the tickling scene with Stan and Butters. It really was fun! Anyway, please let me know what you think!**


	6. Everyone's a Dick

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the longer wait than usual, I was quite busy. Anyway, I've got some questions/other stuff for you guys down below!:**

 **1\. I'm in the mood to read some new South Park stories. If you have written one and would like me to read, please let me know! And maybe I could give some shout outs in the next chapter.**

 **2\. Team Stan or Team Jason?**

 **I've got a couple more questions in the author's note after the chapter so if you want to, you could answer them! Anyways, onto the chapter!**

* * *

"I can't believe you."

Stan's eyes widened at the words that left his red headed friend's mouth. "Me? What the hell did I do?"

Kyle's tone didn't exactly read as angry, more as disappointment and his expression was calm, but Stan had figured Kyle was anything but. The red head wiped the sweat from his forehead before he spoke. "I told you before. I understand you have feelings for Butters, but you have to let them go. Trying to charm him over isn't going to help win him back."

Stan's mouth was agape as he stared at his friend in incredulity. "We were just goofing around. Why are you giving me such a hard time over this? If he really loves Jason, why would he succumb to me? Over a stupid tickle fight!"

Kyle immediately regretted saying anything at all. He wished Stan could understand why he was all over his case about Butters, but he didn't want to involve himself in any of Stan's drama. It would only make their stay a lot worse, and that's the last thing he wanted.

"Look, just . . . be careful next time. Some things may seem innocent to you, but they could look a hell of a lot more different to others," With that, Kyle walked back outside hurriedly before Stan could speak up.

Stan could only stand there, annoyed and confused. It's Jason's fault he interpreted what he saw to be completely wrong. Why the hell should Stan have to walk egg shells around him?

* * *

Later on that afternoon, everybody had retreated back into the house as rain came pouring in. Everyone was huddled up next to each other in towels and wet clothing. Stan was hoping his floors would be clean by the time everyone was dry. He was also hoping Jason would stop giving him glances every so often. His arm was around Butters' shoulder protectively, almost as if he were a possession to be protected from damage rather than a human being who could take care of himself. Stan crossed his arms, purposefully trying to display the muscles of his forearms in hopes Jason would be intimidated.

"Stan?" The black haired man whipped around to find who the gentle voice belonged to. Wendy Testaburger. She grew into quite the attractive, young woman. She wore her black hair in a tight bun, her fringe covering her forehead. Her face was smooth, almost little to no blemishes with sharp cheek bones.

"Hey," he spoke with a smile, though slightly confused deep down as to why she is speaking to him. "What's new? Seeing anybody?"

"Oh, no. I've decided to take a break from dating. I just couldn't handle the stress that comes along with it. You know, finding someone you think could be the one, but there are just so many complications that you don't think it's worth it," Stan nodded his head.

"Yeah, tell me about it," his eyes veered off to Butters and Jason, but he quickly averted his gaze to Wendy before she could notice.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think it's really great what you're doing for Butters and Jason. Everyone was so surprised you even offered in the first place. I've got to say, you've definitely grown to be mature and so humble," she smiled.

Stan let a genuine smile form upon his lips. "Yeah, I really was an asshole back in high school."

"Well, I didn't really say _that_ -"

"But you were implying it."

"Well. . . sometimes I felt you really didn't care about how I felt and you could act like a jerk sometimes," she smiled, bashfully. "But then again, who wasn't? It's high school."

Stan chuckled. "Everyone's a dick in high school."

Wendy wrapped her arms around the taller man's neck, her cheek pressed to his shoulder as Stan snaked his arms around her torso. "It's really good to see you again."

Stan could have sworn he caught Butters staring.

* * *

Stan spent the rest of his evening in silence. Pip had lead everyone to the theater room to watch a movie, giving Stan the perfect opportunity to have some alone time in the library. Or at least he hoped to have some alone time.

"Sir?" Pip tentatively knocked, but did not receive an answer. He walked in, anyway, sensing Stan was in there. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Pip. Leave."

"But, sir-"

"Aren't you meant to do what you're told?" Stan snapped, but Pip didn't budge. One of the many things Stan didn't like about Pip was when he doesn't let up when he senses someone is having trouble.

"You've been acting quite upset since the guests arrived. I just wanted to make sure everything is okay. Mind if I sit and talk?" Stan sighed, clearing off the chair in front of him.

"You wanna play therapist? Fine," Stan couldn't help but take his anger out on the British blonde. Of course, he felt a little bad considering Pip only wanted to help, but he was just so easy to get angry at.

Pip folded his hands over his lap, biting the side of his lower lip as Stan stared on impatiently. Pip cleared his throat. "I just don't like seeing you like this, sir. It makes me upset."

"Why should it bother you?"

Pip shifted uncomfortably in his seat, sensing the hostility coming from the tall man across from him. "Well, you were the only one there for me, I guess. I couldn't get a job back home because I would end up angering everyone a-and I didn't even know what I was doing! But you took me in, gave me a place to stay, food to eat, and a job that pays well. I was down, and you helped me back up. In fact, that was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me in years."

Stan fought the urge to smile, still maintaining a neutral expression. "Don't worry about it."

"Anyways, this is about you. What's troubling you?"

Stan sighed, shifting in his own seat. "I can't really get into details, but. . . have you ever done something that pissed people off and you don't even know why? Like, you thought what you were doing was no big deal, but everyone made such a big deal out of it and you just don't know _why_?"

"Well, yes, sir. All of the time."

"What do you do to deal with it?"

Pip's eyes shifted off to the side. "Oh, that's a good question. I don't do anything about it, really."

Stan groaned, putting his head into his hands.

"But, since I said I wanted to help, I guess I could give you some advice. The best thing to do is ask why that person thinks what you did was so bad or dangerous or whatever they thought. Maybe hearing their side will clear things up for you."

"That's one of the issues. They won't elaborate. As soon as they told me what I did was wrong, they tried to take it back like it was never said."

"Then ask around. Maybe describe the scenario to someone else who wasn't involved and see what they find wrong about it," Stan's head shot up at Pip's suggestion.

"You know, that could work. I'll try it!" Stan spoke with enthusiasm and Pip was sure he never heard Stan speak in that tone in front of him. Ever. Pip smiled to himself.

"I'll let you have your alone time now, sir," Pip stood up and walked toward the exit, but Stan's words stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait, Pip!" The blonde boy turned around. "I just want to thank you."

Pip smiled and walked out, leaving the black haired man to sit alone in his library. Pip's idea wasn't too bad. In fact, it was the best piece of advice he's received on the matter yet. Stan's ears picked up on the door opening again and he groaned. What's with everyone coming to the library tonight? Stan's annoyed expression quickly faded into a look of shock as he noticed another blonde boy poking his head through the slim opening, checking around. He completely froze when he noticed Stan.

"Butters?"

"O-oh, uh, sorry. I thought this room wasn't occupied," he quickly tried closing the door, leaving Stan to hurriedly race over to him.

"Butters, wait!" He stepped out into the hall, noticing the small, blonde boy shuffling as fast as he could toward the staircase. Stan didn't chase after him. He didn't want to chase after him. He just wanted to know why Butters was so quick to run off.

* * *

 **The drama continues! I wanted to give Pip some extra spotlight time since I feel he's a good person for Stan to talk to now that Kyle is disappointed in him. Do you think Kyle has a right to be disappointed in Stan? And why is he being so secretive? I can't wait to elaborate more on this in the chapters to come!**

 **Thank you for reading! As always, let me know what you think!**


End file.
